


Nightmares

by WhatsGnat



Category: Carswell Thorne - Fandom, Carswell Thorne/Cress, Cresswell - Fandom, Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer, Lunar chronicles winter, Rampion crew - Fandom, Thorne/Cress - Fandom, Winter - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fairy, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Fiction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, fuck levana, winter spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsGnat/pseuds/WhatsGnat
Summary: Carswell Thorne can't stop himself from reliving the horrible things Levana made him do during the war... even if it all ended up ok in the end. He got the girl, but ended up with some scars deeper than his physical ones.Pretty short but I hope ya'll enjoy. Let's love on the lunar chronicles a little <3Spoilers for the end of Winter! Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel & Carswell Thorne, Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Cresswell - Relationship, Thorne/Cress
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Nightmares

_"CRESS THE QUEEN" Cinder's screech ricocheted off the enormous white walls of the throne room. "SHOOT THE QUEEN".  
Thorne's entire body whipped around, against his will, to face cress. Her freckled face contorted into visable panic as her outstretched arms pivoted the dark gun towards the throne. Her fingers twitched on the trigger.  
_

_Thorne didn't have time to encourage or warn her. Within seconds his legs surged forward, the queen using him as her personal chess piece. Her possessed pawn. It happened so fast. Thorne's thoughts barely had time to comprehend his involuntary actions as his forearm swung up, knocking Cress' hands into the air. The gun now pointing to the ceiling, his remaining arm jutted forward, plunging his knife into Cress' abdomen.  
_

_Cress gasped out in pain and shock. The gun slipped from her fingers, hitting the ground with a resounding clang. It was as if Luna had been hit out of orbit. Thorne's eyes found her face and everything spun. She stared at him, eyes widened, tears slipping down her beautiful face. Her hands clumsily clasped the hilt of the blade, but her eyes never left his. His mouth hung open as he felt something snap. Panic overwhelmed his entire system and tears pushed to the surface as he tried to find his words, to find his breath. His terrified eyes searched hers. He wanted to fall and scream, cradle her in his arms and mourn the heinous actions of his traitorous body. Levana wouldn't even give him that.  
At the Queen's will, His hand ripped the blade out of Cress' flesh and she yelped, her balance waning.  
_

_Thorne quickly rounded on Cinder, who was now scrambling towards the forgotten gun. Rushing over, Thorne caught it before she could. He gripped the hilt in his injured hand, once again pointing the barrel in his friend's direction. She watched the scene in horror, her brain desperately searching for a solution. His feet, ripped themselves from their place and began to approach her. He internally begged his body to stop, but it was useless. His earthen brain was defenseless against Levanna, or any lunar for that matter. Cress threw her tiny frame onto his arm trying to pry it down, all while gripping her profusely bleeding stomach and crying.  
_

_The salty tears flooded from Thorne's eyes, blurring his vision. His normally calm and collected demeanor shattered as quickly as his heart. "I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry. Im sorry." He begged in between sobs. One of his remaining fingers twitched and pulled the trigger._  


Thorne's eyes snapped open and his lungs forcefully contracted, causing him to gasp out. He wheezed as he tried to catch his breath, his eyes wildly searching the dark metal ceiling above him.  
His whole body slightly relaxed as the cacophony of hums and buzzes from the rampion filled the silent room. Although, The overwhelming panic still swirled in his chest, matched by the erratic beat of his heart.  


A sigh fell from his lips as he rose one of his shaking hands in front of his face, his tired eyes falling over two metal fingers that glinted in the dim glow of the beaming safety lights by the door. That's right. He was in the Rampion, not Artemisia. The war was over. Levana was dead. Cinder was on the lunar throne. Why must he continue to be haunted?  


Thorne's hand dropped against his chest, defeated. His eyes slammed shut, as he attempted to push the horrific visions from his thoughts. It didn't work. It never did. The memory of Levana turning him on two of the most important people in his life, filled his nightmares nearly every night to no avail.  


"Carswell" a soft voice chimed as the blankets shifted next to him. Thorne's eyes shot open, greeted by what might of been an angel. His angel.  


Cress looked down at him, blonde waves falling around her face and blue eyes swimming with concern. He met her gaze, at a loss for words. He didn't mean to wake her. She hesitated momentarily before her small hands found the sides of his face. They were warm and soft against his cold, sweaty skin. Her eyes analyzed his face, as if searching for an answer to be written in the contours of it.  


"The nightmares again?" She asked softly as the pads of her thumbs swiped underneath his eyes, wiping away…. tears? Thorne hadn't even realized he was crying.  


He immediately racked his brain for some sort of smart ass response, but the words all seemed to slip from his thoughts as soon as he found them. He couldn't even conjure up his signature grin.  


Cress didn't need a response. She knew. She didn't even have to ask about the contents of the nightmare. She knew that too, it was always the same.  


"Ok" she breathed, her voice barely a whisper as a hand absently stroked his damp hair. "What can I do?"  


Thorne closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Even in his state, her touch sent sparks across his skin. Her presence was already a comfort. She was here, alive and well. He could feel his breathing calm and his heartbeat return to normal. Slowly, he turned onto his side.  


"Just hold me" he mumbled, finally speaking. A soft smile spread across Cress' face and she nodded, obliging.  
She laid back down on her side of the bed, snaking her small arms around his torso. Thorne followed suit and wrapped his shaking arms around her petite form, pulling her closer. She sighed contentedly and nuzzled her face against his chest.  


Thorne could feel all the tension dissolve from his muscles as her fingers delicately rubbed circles on his back. He didn't know if he would even be able to fall back asleep. He didn't know if these traumatic nightmares would ever stop haunting him. However, He did know that it would all be fine as long as she was here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first Archive post! I haven't posted my writing online in like 7 years so I'm nervous.  
> but, there's not a lot of love out there for The Lunar Chronicles and it's my all time favorite series. So I thought I would contribute! I hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
